degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë Rivas
Zoë Rivas is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School in season 13. She is fierce and fashion-forward. She is a former television star best known for her role as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive before her character was killed off. Intent on a fresh start, Zoë's excited to make new friends and date cute boys, having never really learned how to be anything but a mean girl, and uses her looks and body to get what she wants (a trick she learned from her overbearing stage-mom), Zoë's also desperate to hide a secret - she is dyslexic. She is friends with Frankie Hollingsworth, Miles' sister, Tristan Milligan, and Zig Novak. She is rivals with Maya Matlin, whom she resents for "stealing" Miles from her, and Miles Hollingsworth III (following the two's break up). This caused her to act catty towards Maya, ultimately betraying her newfound trust by creating a hate page on Facerange, a popular website like Facebook. Miles had broken up with her due to her treating Maya unfairly when realizing his possible attraction towards her in Paris. She is labelled as "Diva." She is portrayed by Ana Golja. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. There, she meets Tristan and Maya. Tristan immediately recognizes Zoë from the West Drive Experience. She invites him to attend a concert with her, which Maya accidentally invites herself on as well. She is next seen with Maya and Tristan going to the concert, assuring the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is thirteen instead of the entrance age of at least fourteen. Maya asks her for help, but Zoë just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoë remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook," Zoë remarks if Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on West Drive, leaving Tristan shocked. Zoë attempts to say that it isn't true, but Maya knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoë purposely steps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefore putting the concert to be put on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoë blames the entire mess on Maya, despite that she was actually the cause for everything. Zoë is seen on the Paris bus with Miles, Chewy, Tristan, and Maya. She can be seen watching Maya tell Miles that she is going onto the trip for her and her friends, not him. She asks Maya if she and Miles are hooking up. Maya insists that they definitely aren't and Zoë replies, "Awesome... let's keep it that way". In 'All I Wanna Do, she is seen out in the balcony with Alli while they check out their room. While Tristan pretends to be interested in girls, she glances over at him and laughs. While Eli and Clare are in the hospital, they flip through the channels and decide to watch West Drive and a watch a scene where her character, Gatsby, is in the hospital and asking if she will die. Clare tells Eli that she's on the Paris trip and heard that she's the worst. Later, she is seen playing truth or dare with Winston and others. She dares Winston to say "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees and ends up saying to Alli, making Zoë hysterical. Alli tries to join the group, but Zoë rudely tells her she can't because she's older than them. In '''My Own Worst Enemy, she walks into class and listens in a conversation between Tristan and Maya about someone who's gay. She asks Tristan if he's talking about Winston, but he tells her he's talking about Miles. Zoë then tells Tristan that he's heterosexual and she has feelings for him as well, and Tristan denies it. They both ask Miles to be their partner for a project, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, she is seen sitting on Miles's lap. In''' About A Girl, she is seen kissing Miles into the classroom. She walks into the bedroom where Alli and Jenna are video chatting with Clare, she hands Alli some roses from Leo. After Alli reveals her past mistakes with boys,she sarcastically tell Alli "Gee why don't you just strap on a chastity belt" to what Alli replies "You got one". Later she is kissing Miles against a car, when Maya fails to pour a bucket of water on her. She looks amused as it hits Madame Cliquet. She gives them detention as Zoë laughs and wraps her arms around Miles. In '''Cannonball, Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, reading his palm and saying he will have a prominent love life. Then Maya and Winston walk in to get help finding Tristan. Zoë is the one who suggests to Miles that Maya should beg on her knees for help, Miles agrees but only makes Maya say "please" in French before getting up. She looks angered and tells Maya not to keep him out too long. In class later, Zoë tells Miles that he promised to take her to lunch. Miles follows after being set free from the pillory by Maya which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation. In Honey, after Madame Criquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet. Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Zoë is angry that Miles finds Maya's dress flattering and throws her drink on Maya. Miles, Tristan, and Maya are angry at her. Miles then breaks up with her and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. On the bus, she cries while starring down Tristan and Maya. In This Is How We Do It, Zoë is seen talking to Mr. Simpson with her mother and he's excited to have someone famous attending Degrassi. He then reveals that he has a lot of knowledge about West Drive because his son watches it, leaving Zoë surprised. When Simpson leaves to get her ready, Zoë asks her mother if she can leave because she doesn't want to attend Degrassi. Her mother tells her that if she's not working, she has to be at school and sent her to Paris over the summer so she could make friends. Zoë walks into homeroom while Miles, Maya, and Tristan are talking about her and surprises them. Miles questions her on why she's attending Degrassi and then Mr. Perino walks in. He tells her to take her seat and she wants to leave because she doesn't want to be in a class with them. He tells her to chill out, which angers her and she splashes her coffee on him, shocking the rest of the class. The next day, she's in Mr. Simpson's office with her mother because of what happened the previous day. Mr. Simpson threatens to expel her for assaulting Mr. Perino and then Mrs. Rivas tells him that she has Dyslexia. He asks Zoë if she needs extra help in class and she pouts. He then leaves her and her mother alone in the office. Mrs. Rivas scolds her for nearly getting expelled and for what got her fired from being on West Drive. Afterwards, Zoë tells Miles, Maya, and Tristan that she's interested in being a cheerleader after listening to them talk about the basketball team. Miles tells her that they don't want any involvement with her and the three walk away. Maya looks at her with remorse and walks away and Zoë glares at them and walks away. She then trips and Drew catches her. She's very infatuated and he tells her that he needs her help. She is then seen at the student council meeting to vote on whether or not they should have a dance or a texting and driving campaign. Zoë then votes for having the dance. Drew asks her for her number to keep in contact. That night, Drew wakes up and accidentally calls Zoë thinking he's calling Bianca. Thinking he's talking to Bianca, he tells Zoë that he loves her and she's beautiful, leaving Zoë to think that he has feelings for her. In You Got Me, Zoë shares her excitement for the Beach bash to Frankie and tells her about her date. Frankie asks her who until Miles, Maya, and Tristan come to purchase tickets. She then brags to Miles about how she has a new boyfriend and an audition later that day. She tells everyone that she's going to the dance with Drew, which leaves everybody surprised. Maya tells her that Drew already has a girlfriend, but Zoë isn't convinced. Zoë then goes and questions Drew about the phone calls she's been receiving from him and he doesn't know what she's talking about. He informs her that he's engaged, was on sleeping pills, and tells her to tell everyone that they aren't actually going together. He then walks away and hits her with an inflatable palm tree, angering her. Zoë takes matters into her own hands and approaches Zig in the hallway. She tells him that she needs help and he seems to recognize her from West Drive and now she was mean on the show. Zoë informs him that she's nicer in person and asks if he's the type of guy she can get "things" from. Zig tells her that he does have "things" and Zoë tells him that she's not implying Herpes. Zig then tells her that if she's not going to be polite, she can forget it. Zoe then makes up for it and pulls out her wallet, pursuing Zig into selling her sleeping pills. She then goes to Drew and shows him the sleeping pills she purchased from Zig. She tells him that they can be his if he goes to the dance with her. He informs her again that he's already in a relationship and Zoë doesn't care. Drew then agrees to take her to dance for the sleeping pills. Because Drew didn't pick her up for the dance, she goes to his house and finds him passed out on the couch. She's angry and goes into his house and wakes him up. Zoë tells him that they had a deal She then tells him that it's his first event as student body president and to put his big boy pants on. They arrive at the dance and Zoë glares at Maya and Miles together. She then attempts to dance with Drew, who is high. She then says hi to the both of them and Maya and Miles are very surprised. Drew then freaks out and hallucinates Clare and runs away. Miles and Maya laugh at Zoë and she tells them to have sex and runs away. Later, Zoë sees Zig glaring at Maya and Miles together and asks if it makes him sick. He doesn't seem to care and she tells him about how everyone thinks Maya's a sweetheart and she's a bitch and how Maya stole Miles away from her. Zig tells her that Maya promised she'd wait until she's ready, but seems to be fully ready for Miles. Zoë tells him that she's going to teach Maya a lesson. Zig questions her and Zoë tells him she'll think of something. Zig wishes her luck and walks away. Maya then approaches Zoë and apologizes for laughing at her earlier. She tells Zoë that Drew dated Katie and screwed her over. Zoë asks why she's being so nice to her and Maya says that she needs a girl friend and makes truce with her. They then hug, but Zoë doesn't seem to take it seriously. In You Oughta Know, Zoe is seen scurrying behind Miles, Tristan, and Maya and then goes to her desk. Later, Clare approaches her at her locker and asks if they can do an interview together. Zoë agrees to it quickly because her agent told her to not turn down any type of publicity. She then lies to Clare and tells her that everyone was all over her on her first day of school and how Miles lusted over her the minute they met. Later, Tristan tells Zoë and Maya that he wants to help Miles get a higher position on the basketball team. Zoë tells him that he should give Miles fake steroids like Gatsby did on West Drive. In''' Everything You've Done Wrong, Zoë reads the article Clare wrote about her and isn't impressed by it. She tells her that she wants people to believe the false story that she told Clare. Clare then tells her how her Cancer is the reason why she wrote the article and Zoë tells her that Cancer didn't make her lie and she did it to herself. Zoë then leaves and throws the paper on the ground. In '''Who Do You Think You Are, she watches Maya perform in class and doesn't seem to enjoy it. Tristan asks if she's jealous and she says she has no reason to be jealous at Maya. Zoë claps for Maya when she's finished and compliments her afterwards. She and Tristan then watch Miles asks Maya out and then they both leave. In class, she walks in Maya and Tristan's conversation and they both tell her that Maya has a crush on Mr. Townsend when really they were talking about Cam. Zoë then offers to make a music video for Maya's song. Zoë then takes Maya and Tristan to the set of West Drive and introduces them to Oliver, who was a former co-star of her and will be starring with Maya in her video. She tells them that the music video will be Maya taking off her clothes throughout the video until she's naked, which seems to concern her. They then go through with the music video and then she shows the final product with Maya, Miles, and Tristan. Maya tries to convince Zoë to take the music video offline due to an offensive page about her. Zoë tells her that all publicity is good publicity and how celebrities do it all the time. In class, Zoë watches Maya storm out of the classroom after Damon is caught looking at the page on his phone and harasses Maya about it. In Barely Breathing, Maya meets up with Zoë outside the office as people continue to stare at her. Zoë asks if they found out who created the page and Maya says they haven't. Zoë comforts her and advises that she stay low for a little bit. Miles takes Maya to a hallway and meets up with an older girl who recognizes Maya from her video. Miles has payed her to find out who created the page of Maya's bullying. The girl goes through the process of explaining how she managed to crack the original user of the page before showing her laptop screen of the person who started her mass bullying. Maya looks down and comments, "I don't believe it", discovering that Zoë is the one behind her bullying. In school, Maya confronts Zoë and demands to know why she did what she did, believing they were friends. Zoë comes out and says that "friends don't steal friends boyfriends". Maya exclaims that she and Miles were not even dating. Zoë remarks, "Whatever, slut". Enraged, Maya takes Zoë's nail polish and spills it over her pants. Zoë asks if she knows how hard it is to get out nail polish, leading Maya to say, "Not as hard as it is to get out bitch!" Zoë pushes her and the two get into a cat fight which is interrupted by a teacher who sends them down to the office. The two girls meet with Mr. Simpson alongside their mothers, arguing. They get an automatic two week detention for the fight before Maya asks why Zoë does not get a more severe punishment for creating the bashing page. He asks Zoë if it's true and Zoë pretends as though she is sincerely sorry for what she did. Maya is asked if she wishes to press charges, but Zoë's mother insists there is no need for that. Maya's mother agrees as well, much to Maya's shock who says that Zoë's actions ruined her life. Zoë's mother insists to Maya that she will handle things and as they walk out, Zoë gives Maya a smirk. In class, Zoë talks with a classmate in her class when Maya volunteers to sing a song for the remainder of class. She sings a song while glaring at Zoë about karma and how she wants her "dead". Zoë glares back at her the entire time before Ms. Oh stops Maya and is sent to the office. She gives Zoë a cold yet satisfied look as she leaves and Zoë continues to glower. Trivia *Zoë has appeared in 15 episodes so far. *She is shown to have an interest in fashion, like Fiona, Imogen, Paige, Mia, and Tristan. *Zoë is the third character to be an actor/actress. The other two were Simon Dexter and Manny Santos. *Her first name was the original name for Adam. This was when Adam's character was supposed to be an androgynous lesbian named Zoe Torres, later changed to FTM Transgender, Adam. *Her Twitter *Her character on West Drive, Gatsby Garcia, was killed off when Zoë got herself fired from the show. *She, along with the rest of the cast of West Drive, watches the West Drive Experience, a show Tristan and Tori do. (Nod to the Degrassi Experience) *It was revealed in This Is How We Do It that Zoë has dyslexia, making her the second character with dyslexia after Anya. *Zoë is one of eight characters who is diagnosed with a mental disability, which is dyslexia. The other seven are: **Joey with dysgraphia **Liberty with dyscalculia **Spinner with ADHD **Craig and Eli with bipolar disorder **Anya, who also has dyslexia **Connor, who has asperger's syndrome *Zoë's early personality was similar to past Degrassi Queen Bees Paige Michalchuk and Holly J. Sinclair, as well as Kathleen Mead. *It is currently unknown why Zoë was fired from West Drive. Quotes *(To Class): "Knock, Knock. Bonjour, bitches." (First line) *(To Maya about Miles): "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." *(To Maya): "This is all your fault!" *(Acting as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive): "Tell me the truth doctor, am I going to die?" *(To Alli): Um don't you have your own friends?... Like people your own age? *(To Tristan): "Never underestimate the power of Gatsby Garcia." *(To Miles about Maya): "That one means your about to be interrupted by someone super annoying!" *(After spilling her drink on Maya's dress): "Oops. I'm such a klutz." *(To Perino before splashing her drink on him): "Why don't you chill out?!" *Zig: "Well sure, I've got a lot of 'things.'" Zoë: "I bet you do, but I'm not talking about Herpes." *(To Maya and Miles): "Why don't you two just have sex already?!" *(To Zig): "Everyone thinks she's the sweetheart and I'm the bitch. She stole my boyfriend." *(To Clare): "Cancer didn't make you lie, Clare. You did that to yourself." Relationships *Miles Hollingsworth III **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) **Break Up: Honey (1307) ***Reason: Zoë was treating Maya unfairly. Also, she realized that Miles secretly had feelings for Maya and accused him of being into her. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores